


Your beautiful eyes

by konfuse



Series: FrobinMonth2018 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Sexual Humor, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfuse/pseuds/konfuse
Summary: Frobin Month prompt: Eyes





	Your beautiful eyes

„Hey Robin, what is your favorite colour?“  
„Violet.“  
„Super! Thanks!“  
She looked up from her book to watch her boyfriend scribble something down. Carefully, to not startle him she snuck up to him, leaning slightly over his shoulder. He was drawing eyeballs.  
„What are you doin?“  
The reaktion was nothing short of violent, complete with a strong line of ink dividing the sketch into two, crumbled paper and a hit to Franky’s head, hard enough to make him fall to the floor.  
Thankful for her own fast reaction and so being able to evading the sudden movement she now laughed while also saying sorry, petting and kissing the cyborgs forehead, who still sat beside his chair.  
„That‘s not funny.“  
„You‘re correct. I‘m so sorry.“ She was still laughing.  
„You really need to stop doing that. You‘ll give me an heart attack one day.“  
„Sorry.“  
With a sigh Franky stood up to look at the mess that was now the rest of his afternoons work, trying to straighten it out again.  
Robin standing beside him looked down at it too.  
„So, what were you doing?“  
„I was designing new eyes for me. I get the feeling that the material I used for the lens is starting to wear off and to cloud and while doing it why not trying something new?“  
„Designing…?“  
Franky felt Robin pulling his face towards her, holding it firmly between her hands staring directly into his eyes with that mix of concentration, confusion and fascination. Normally she reserved that one for ancient ruins and things she wanted to study and understand. And for him.  
Which shone a kind of weird light on their relationship. But when had their relationship not been weird to some extent?  
„Your eyes are artificial?“  
„Parts of it.“  
„That is amazing.“  
„Uhm… thanks.“  
She continued to stare and he looked back. After all he liked to look into her blue eyes and slowly got lost in them. That was until her voice brought him back.

„Keep the colour.“  
„Huh?“  
Robin slightly cocked her head and pursed her lips in a thoughtful way.  
„Your eyes. I like the grey. It‘s beautiful. It fits. Keep it.“  
„Yeah?“  
„Sure. Would you change my eye colour if you could?“  
„No. It‘s perfect!“ Frankys voice sounded almost enraged.  
„See? Keep it then. When it’s about your eyes, grey is my favorite colour,“ with a fast move Robin kissed his cheek and walked back to her place to continue reading.  
Franky stared at her for a couple more moments.  
„But you’re fine with me upgrading my body?“  
„Sure honey! It‘s your body after all. Just keep the eye colour!“ Robin looked up once more before she added: „And maybe the hair colour.“

The answer was a loud laughter before they both concentrated on their work again.

Later that evening in the galley: 

„Also,Franky? Please don‘t change too much about your penis and your butt. I‘m rather fond of them.“  
The rest of the crew stared rather awkward at the couple. Zoro, Nami and Usopp pushed their plates away. Sanji started to fume, while Chopper looked outright worried. Brook had started to laugh while Luffy continued to eat like nothing had happened.  
Franky wanted to vanish into thin air.  
With an innocent smile Robin looked at her friends.  
“May someone pass me the wine?”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol Robin... really. Also Chopper is only worried because Robin implies that Franky is changing his body again and he should not do that without a doctor. That can't be healthy. 
> 
> Anyway, I have to thank a couple of people from twitter with which I talked about Frankys eye colour and other headcanons.  
> I know canonly Robin has light-brown eyes but I prefer her blue Anime eyes XD  
> As for Franky I think grey eyes would be perfect. 
> 
> Have a look at the other works of the FrobinMonth! www.frobinfandays.tumblr.com/tagged/Frobinmonth2018


End file.
